A Hole In The World
by TheHauntedTwilight
Summary: Edward and Bella. Forever is not the end.
1. Rain

A HOLE IN THE WORLD

I was there when the last drops of rain fell from the sky. We watched en masse from the tip of the highest mountain surrounding the ravine, as first one small droplet hit the dust and rubble of the town below, followed immediately by a seemingly infinite cascade of water from the heavens. No one spoke, but all held hands, grasping for loved ones and raising our eyes together in wonder at the nightmare above.

The crash of thunder that followed the first drops of water signaled the beginning of the end. We had seen this coming. We knew what to expect, and with our desperate eyes we gravely followed the path of hail the size of baseballs from the clouds above to the ground below as it tumbled from the sky. The thunder followed, shaking and bending the trees in deafening vibrations so that had there been animals left, they would have abandoned their nests in favor of drowning and run down the mountain into the sea of water in terror from the roar. Lightening fired the forest in eerie red flame for miles in each direction, sending smoke billowing into the atmosphere, blocking out the light with acrid density.

We watched as the water fell relentlessly onto the town, onto our homes. Untamed by dams and reservoirs, unchecked and contained by nothing, taking first the dead bodies, followed by the cars, and finally whole buildings as it swept through the streets.

The rain poured down in sheets from the sky in an almighty storm for nineteen days. Until at last, it fell no more. It stopped as suddenly as it started.

There were no more clouds.

A silence filled the air, and nobody had the heart to break it. I hadn't worried, or been frightened, or had a care in the world since a time so long ago the memory of it I could barely recall, but watching the sky shed it's last dying gasp onto the dry, cracked, rotted Earth below left me with a feeling I had long forgotten, pushed back into the depths of my ancient mind.

I felt fear for the first time in a thousand years.

"It's over" My husband muttered solemnly.

"I know, we have to leave" I replied.

...

The world had begun to disintegrate many years previous to the event. The Earth was already crumbling long before the rain fell. Or perhaps it was the human beings themselves who were crumbling in their reluctance to put right their own atrocities to nature. Either way, it was a longer process than they would have themselves believe. For them, the ending of their planet was an abominable, yet unavoidable notion, but one they all knew was inevitable as the end grew nearer. The humans thought of it as a sudden great terror forced on them. Blind to the cause. They tried to ignore the darkness, but in the end it swallowed them whole.

They knew in their hearts what they had done, and knew that they were powerless to prevent it. Their world would be destroyed because of their own failings to keep it safe. Such a precious thing, home to millions of precious lives. They treasure so few things in life, apart from perhaps their own self preservation, their own dreams of immortality. It proved to be their undoing. Creating their own perfect existence using technology they shouldn not have dabbled in. The vampires were appalled at their grievous mistake.

Edward and I had attended numberous rallies in the city squares, each time hoping for a different outcome. Each time hoping the masses would approve a new proposition to rectify the disintegrating climate situation. We watched as varying groups of new leadership teams fought and picketed each other in attempts to win crowd satisfaction as their peers looked on with jeering faces. Each time the rally ended in the same result; no further action would be taken.

Their indecision to provide the problem with a proper solution after each exhausting display of Government fuelled propaganda only stalled their leaders from making the proper decisions. The decisions which needed to be made. Edward and I hadn't ever harmed another human being in the entirety of our immortal lives, but at a time when all other outcomes were impossible, we came down on the side of the vampires. Kill millions, to save billions.

...

It was the biggest fight my husband and I had ever had.

We had argued for hours into the night. We used voices we had never used for each other, a thousand years of happiness together and it was ending here, at this circumstance we could not avoid, but could not agree on.

We had spent the night screaming at each other. I knew Edward was only trying to save our lives, continue our blissful forever after, but how could we be so selfish to overlook the happiness of others for our own gain. We had lived for centuries, surely that didn't give us a right to all the ages of the world when others had so few years to accomplish their dreams. We had lived a hundred perfect lives. It wasn't fair to abandon the humans to their fate, watch from above as they die in agony while our perfect bodies remain unharmed. Edward had agreed with this outcome instantly, and I was horrified. It was inescapeable, but it was a cruelty I could not bear. I could not entertain the notion of continuing to live, while others who deserved life were taken from theirs so unfairly.

As I argued my points to Edward, I found myself lying. Not to him, but to myself. I knew what points I was supposed to be making, but I found I could not live with them. I could say I didn't deserve to live longer than the humans, that I shouldn't live while so many millions would in the end, I knew I couldn't watch Edward die. I would not leave this world after all the centuries of happiness and pleasure I had spent with him, I couldn't give it up. He had called me his personal brand of heroin once, and he was mine. I had given him my heart, my body and soul.

Edwards argument on the matter was essentially the same as mine. I thought I had persuaded him to forget his feelings about his soul. But when it came down to it, all these years later, he still wouldn't let us go to Hell.

He was so angry at me for feeling guilty about the humans. He knew my points, and I knew he agreed with them, but he had to be the one to dismiss them. He was being so callous about the fate of the humans, so uncaring, and I knew in my heart that it was because he cared for his family above all others. That just made it harder to fight him. I needed to argue with him. My despair at the situation needed a release, and at the moment Edward and I were releasing it all onto each other in a thunderous rage.

I feared my guilt would consume me, and no matter how many times Edward told me I deserved to be alive...to live with him forever...I was angry with him.

The storm raged on...

"How can you possibly stand there and tell me it's the right thing to do?...All those people Edward! It's mass murder! I won't agree to it." I screamed at him.

"You have to agree it's the only option" he countered.

"I don't HAVE to do anything" It wasn't the best comeback I admit.

"So you'd let her die then, Renesmee, your daughter, you'd watch as she burned?" Edward asked me quietly, his expression serious as he looked me dead in the eyes.

"Don't you dare." I was seething.

"Would you?" He asked again.

I had no answer. I knew I couldn't watch my daughter die, both Edward and I would protect her to the end of our existence, but I didn't like the fact he had to bring her up to justify his own views on the outcome of our lives. She wasn't to do with this. Or maybe she had everything to do with it. All I cared about at that moment was making Edward realize he couldn't just disregard human life as if their race was inferior. We had both been human once, so long ago we could barely recall it, but our roots began with skin and bone, not ice and stone. He knew he was right, and so did I. I wasn't going to let him win that easily though, I was too upset with him. This argument was about Edward making choices for both of us, and only one of us agreeing with the choice.

The silence was deafening.

"Bella would you?" He asked again as I glared at him with hatred for being right.

I opened my mouth to argue but he got there first...

"BELLA I WON'T LOSE YOU!" Edward barked and slammed his hands down on our stone coffee table. It smashed into pieces.

I found my voice.

It didn't shout, it whispered...all my anger had dissipated into despair.

"Edward I don't want this to be over...I would sell my soul to the Devil himself to stay with you, but we cannot stay here it isn't safe, and if we leave...I don't know how I can live knowing what we've done."

I looked at the floor, at the pieces of our table now scattered around our living room.

He paced the far wall of the cottage, not saying a word.

I picked up a piece of the crumbled table, and crushed it to dust in the palm of my hand.

Edward had stopped pacing, he glanced up at my ashen face and I found I could not look away from his gaze. His golden eyes bore into mine with an intensity so fierce I couldn't escape it. My anguish was echoed in the deep beauty of his own eyes, tainting his gorgeous face into an equally melancholy expression. He was searching for my thoughts, and I blocked them instantly. I loathed to shut him out, but I needed him to leave me some privacy with my thoughts. I couldn't bear it if he heard my inner voice screaming in agony. It would cause him too much pain to know how destroyed I felt. His face fell in dismay and he turned and walked to the front door. He had resigned his efforts to convince me. My heart was breaking into pieces, and I could tell his was too. He didn't look back at me.

"I can see you need to be alone for a while" he whispered almost inaudibly. My accute vampire hearing picked it up of course, and I nodded once, still staring at the ground.

Edward disappeared into the night.

...

He appeared as dawn broke. He waited at the edge of the forest for me. I wondered if he had been there all night, watching our house from the corner of the dark wood. I had not moved at all for the entire night. Maybe he had gone hunting, I didn't look into eyes to check.

We walked in silence to the square as the rallies continued.

We stood for an hour watching the debates, listening, but not really listening to them at all, standing right next to each other and feeling oceans apart.

It was draining, there was so much I wanted to say, and so much I found impossible to explain. How could I ever justify our actions? So many times I nearly spoke, but found myself at a loss for words every time. It was unbearable.

We couldn't keep it up any longer. Edward was the first to speak.

"Bella there is simply no other option" he had whispered to me in the crowd. His silk voice did nothing to disguise his contempt for his words. I knew he hated saying them, but it still didn't make them any easier to take.

I couldn't speak to him, wouldn't. I looked the other way, towards the mountains. I couldn't cry, but I knew he would see my misery etched over my marble face if he looked at me and I knew it would destroy him to see me in that state. So I stared, blankly away across the square, before bolting for the hills in a blur of speed. The humans did not see me move. One second I was there, the next it was only Edward. I could feel him staring after me. He could catch me easily if he tried, he was always faster. But he didn't move a fraction of an inch, he just stared.

Finally I spoke to him. I was two miles away before my resolve dissipated and my anger subsided. I had made my decisions in the twenty seconds it had taken me to run up through the town border and up the hillside. I spoke with my mind, and I knew he could hear.

I spoke just two words.

"You're right"

Edward was beside me in an instant.

"I'm sorry Bella"

"I know" I replied.

I was devastated to have come to this conclusion. But Edward was right, he had been all along. He confirmed my fears that I would allow this atrocity to happen with just one word. Renesmee. When he had said her name in the cottage during our argument the night before, I realised I already knew I would be willing to kill every single human being on the face of the planet in an instant to keep her safe. I didn't like it, but it didn't make it any less true.

I loved our daughter, as did he. We had cherished and loved her since the day she was pulled from my stomach. I would die for her. I had died for her. If my heart could beat again it would beat for only two things, Edward, and Renesmee.

I had spent the entire night in solitude inside our home, scanning my mind for other possibilities...some way for this not to have to happen. But in all the ways I tried to solve the problem, I just came careening back to the same unavoidable circumstance. There were just too many of them.

The humans had to die.


	2. Evolution

EVOLUTION

I found it easier to accept if I thought about what caused us to come to this consequence. They had allowed themselves to be corrupted. They built their enormous machines under their cities, monstrous mechanical wonders to experiment with. They sought to tear apart the fabric of their reality to see what made solid objects hold gravity. Always experimenting, such a curious race. Curiosity killed the cat.

They thought that if they could unlock the key to dark matter, the mysterious substance that had eluded science for years, then they could create a perfect world for themselves. All they had to do was harness it's power. But power that great wasn't designed to be messed with, could not be controlled. They built their partacle colliders and their accelerators. They could mould the building blocks of life into their own structures, to suit their needs. It was terrifying.

In pursuit of their selfish goal they powered new machines, larger and more terrifyingly grand, deep into the core of the Earth to extract resources out of their reach. The deeper they delved, the more resources they used up to keep their new system working. It was a vicious cycle of waste and greed. There were huge catastrophies, all human error. They had eight hundred years to get it right. Still they failed.

In the end, after years of experiments, years of abuse towards the planet, they succeeded in not only slowing down the rotation of the Earths mantle, but in turn causing side effects so magnificent no machine created could stop it.

It started with the North Atlantic current ceasing rotation almost immediately, pushing warmer water up to Greenland that melted the icecaps. It caused a giant wave of water as the sea levels rose to sweep towards Europe. It eventually overpowered the Thames barrier in London, half of Britain was now underwater, an abandoned, useless Island.

The banks of the Missisippi burst with the weight of the weather, and the worlds continents were transformed forever. First one river, then the next. Where once were deserts, great seas now bled into one another. In short, There was much more water on the planet than land.

The extra water in turn caused great storms, the seas rose and the weather strengthened. It had remained that way for a further two hundred years as things gradually declined towards environmental chaos.

The athmosphere was degrading, the hole in the ozone layer no longer a whimsical notion as it had been when I was young. Now it was a real issue. One could blame the people of my human time, they knew of it's existence and did nothing to stop it. Future humans did nothing either. Then it was too late.

The human population grew diseased, their once seven billion planetary population had dropped as low as three billion at the last record, and the animals had begun to die. The many abandoned, flooded, destroyed nuclear power plants had gone into disrepair, their putrid chemicals leaking and exploding across the continents until the ground was rotted through. Nothing would grow. There were mutants living in the far reaches of the world now. All abandoned, left to die by the warring governments of the world.

The humans were at a loss, their time was up. They had been told by their scientists that a great storm would loom over half the planet for two years, until the skies burst and the last rains would fall. Then, once the atmosphere had shed it's last drops of moisture, the rain would fall no more. The death of the athmospheric shield that surrounded the planet. No protection from the sun, all the radiation that the Earths magnetic field usually deflected would hammer unguarded against the face of the planet, and the Earth would be baked to a cinder. Nothing would survive.

Their evolution was the greatest tragedy of their entire race.

The vampires had realised through premonition long before the humans that the world would be unsustainable for the humans after a time. They thought we could adapt once they died out, feed on the animals, create reserves through blood banks for sustenance.

It became clear that this would not be an option.

When the animals started to die from the pollution, we realized we coudn't continue to live after the humans perished. They had grown taller, year after year, and the vampires of the world were becoming harder for them to ignore. Our physical differences were more obvious, now that the humans had evolved past their previous smaller, leaner forms. Vampires stayed the same, as Edward and I had since we were human, but we found it harder to pass for one of them the more time went on. Even younger vampires were having trouble blending in with human society, they looked beautiful and godlike, when their peers were ill and diseased.

They built great caves in the hillsides to protect themselves from the weather, and cavernous underground facilities to hide from the Sun, and there they had remained awaiting the great rain to fall.

The humans weren't all oblivious to our kind though, high up in the Government buildings, far out of the sight of the population, the vampires were influencing the Senate.

Edward and I knew of these deals, these discussions as he called them. I knew better. They were trying to hammer out a deal where our race could survive along side theirs. But to do it, the human population had to be halved. There wasn't room for everyone in their grand scheme, and the vampires were trying to make sure that we were given a place amongst the last ships to leave this planet. We didn't deserve it. They didn't deserve to die either, but to leave millions behind to make room for us, I couldn't comprehend why they would ever agree.

The vampires didn't give them a choice.

As Edward and I walked down the mountainside and back through the town of Forks, we said nothing to one another. What could I possibly say to make this better? Nothing. And neither could he.

One thousand years and we were back in the same place. The town had changed since we first lived here so many years ago, but for us it was still the same. It was our home. Forks had once been named the rainiest place in the American continent, and we had chosen here to await the great storm that would put an end to the weather for good. There was an irony in that, but looking around the streets of our old home, I didn't smile.

I paused in the main square..shut my eyes and tried to hear the birds singing. I couldn't. I blocked out the smells of dust and decay, the rusted cars and the rotting trees, and pulled from my memory the sharp details of a town bustling with people, the smell of fresh pine, the animals as they danced through the woods. A vampires memory is so adept at detail that I was almost there, I could feel the happiness of the place all around me, pulling me under.

I was awakened from my daze by Edwards fingertips. My eyes fluttered open and leaned into his hand as he brushed it lightly across the side of my face. I turned my head to look at him as his hand cupped the side of my face. I smiled.

"Bella, I love you, I don't want you to be sad, please, everything will be alright"

He turned to face me in the abandoned town square, and we stood frozen like two ghosts in a place we no longer knew.

I wrapped my arms around him lightly and leaned my head into his chest. I was being careful. I was afraid that if I let myself crumble to pieces this way out in the open, I would become a statue and never move from this place again, lost in my own memories of a place I longed to see as it used to be, striving, and alive.

Edward wouldn't let me hide my anguish, he pulled my body closer to him and wrapped his arms tightly around me, holding me in a cocoon against his body. I sighed. There was only one place I had ever felt safe in my entire life, and that was in Edwards embrace.

He leaned his head against the top of mine and swayed us slightly from side to side. He pushed me back a little, and released his arms from around my body to hold my face in both his hands.

He looked at me with desperation and spoke to me in his soft, intense voice.

"I will always love you...no matter what happens Bella, no matter where we are, no matter what price I have to pay...I will love you until my dying day. Even if that means we have to die sooner than I expected. I want to live forever with you by my side, but if this is a burden you cannot bear...if you can't live with this, then I don't want you to have to live for all eternity with that kind of guilt."

He continued to stare into my eyes and I melted. He had always had this effect on me, he could change my mood at a moments notice. Who needed Jasper around when Edward could affect me so easily with just a look.

All the anger drifted away as I was pulled into his gaze. He loved me, he would stay here and die if I asked him to.

I would never ask him to.

His fingers found a lock of my hair and wound it into place behind my ear, caressing my face with the tips of his fingers. I smiled at him, and cocked my head to the side.

"Edward, I love you" It was all I could say.

"I was worried for a moment there" He answered, returning my smile.

"You don't ever need to worry about my feelings for you, they are as powerful now they have always been" I moved my hands from around his arms to clasp his hands in my own.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. "Edward thank you"

"What for?" He frowned and looked down at me.

"For giving me all the reasons I would ever need, not to be separated from you...last night...it was one of the worst nights of my entire life." I admitted.

I smiled again at him, hoping he would see that it wasn't him I was angry at really, it was the situation we were in.

He traced an invisible line from the corner of my mouth with his fingers, brushing them up my cheekbone towards the corner of my eye. My eyelids fluttered shut. I sighed. He still had the same effect on me after all these years together.

"I want your smile to reach here" He said, stroking his thumb across my closed eyelids.

I pressed my hand against his as it cupped my face, my eyes still closed, and held it there.

"All I want is you" I said, and looked up at him.

"Here" He took my right hand in his and we held hands as we walked through the street together. "You have me...let me take you somewhere?" He asked.

As if he needed to ask...I would go anywhere with him.

He leaned down and his lips lightly brushed my cheek. Before I could respond, his lips moved up to my ear.

"Follow me" He whispered quietly...and it sent shivers straight to the heart of me.

Edward took us up the hillside and away from the ruined town, over the fields and across the new marshes. We ventured higher and higher up the mountainside together. We could have run and got here in ten seconds, but Edward and I were both enjoying being together again, we wanted to draw out our time together.

I felt better, knowing we were no longer at odds with one another. I hated being apart from Edward, and I knew he hated being apart from me. I didn't know where he was leading me to, but I began to suspect our destination when he pulled me into a tight embrace near the edge of the forest. I dared to hope on a distant dream.

"Is it still there Edward? I couldn't bear it if it wasn't there any more...if it's gone like everything else" I muttered, looking past him into the wood.

"Why don't we go and see?" He smiled down at me.

"Okay" I answered, and I prayed he already knew the answer.

We hadn't lived in Forks for nearly two hundred years, since before the weather had turned most of the surrounding land into sodden marshland in the wetter parts of the world. Only recently had we gone back to our cottage in the woods, our first home together. It seemed poignant to spent our last days in this world in our beautiful cottage. We had been in Alaska, away from human eyes.

I prayed our meadow had survived the river.

Edward linked our arms together, looked me kindly in the eyes and then ahead, towards the direction of where the clearing used to be.

Finally we ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could, my feet flying over the roots, and past the branches of the tall trees. As I felt the air change, the sweet smell of the flowers in the air, of the individual blades of grass and the scent of the beautiful wildflowers, I bolted. I let go of Edwards arm and for the first time, I overtook him. I was desperate to find it, the place where everything was right in the world.

I could hear Edward behind me, running as fast as he could. He would not catch me, I was too set on my goal.

Then, through the gaps in the trees ahead I finally saw the glint of purple and green I had been yearning for.

At the edge of the clearing I stopped dead, and two seconds later Edward halted beside me. I gasped. It was even more beautiful than I had remembered. The trees on the edges of the clearing on all sides were bathed in sunlight from above, the rays of light glinting through the them, causing the grass to be bathed in a golden honey of light.

We hadn't seen the light properly in so long, the sky constantly covered by a thick blanket of menacing storm clouds. For the first time in over a year, I saw the sun. Of course it would be here, in this most magic of places, that the presence of the light above would still remain. My heart ached with the beauty of this perfect sight before me.

"Edward..."I gasped and turned to look at him. From the look on his face, he already knew that the meadow was still here. He smiled at me with such fondness, such love in his eyes, that if I could cry at this moment, for this perfect gift he had given me in a time of such sadness, I would have.

"Thank you" I said sincerely to him as he took my hand once again in his own and kissed my hand, the way the men used to in Edwards lifetime, his human lifetime. In this moment, I loved him more than I could ever love anything else in this life.

"When did you find this?" I asked.

"Last night...Bella you looked so...broken...and I didn't know how to help you. I thought the magic of this place might heal your heart a little. I know you've been hurting" As he spoke, he placed the palm of his hand above my breastbone, right where my heart would be. It didn't matter that my stone heart couldn't beat, I could still feel it...and it was in freefall.

His fingers caught the end of one of my long tresses of hair, and he lightly twirled it in his hand.

I smirked. He always knew how to get me. He was dazzling, he always had been. A thousand years later and he was just as alluring as ever before, he was just more experienced at reading my emotions. He could play me as exquisitly as he played the piano. His words were musical notes to my ears.

He knew I would love this. And love it I did.

"Come...let's take a walk"

Walking was the last thing on my mind at this point. I wanted to take this Godlike creature home, but my mind was torn. If we left now, we may never see this place again.

Edward glanced at me and his face broke into a smile. He knew. He held my face in his porcelain hands once more and without warning he pressed his lips to mine in a quick, chaste kiss. Too quick. He released me before I could react.

"Later" He said and turned towards the opening in the trees.

"Is that a promise" I asked.

"Always" he replied.

I smirked at him again.

He led us quietly across the meadow and sat us down on the cool grass. Edward pulled his arms around us and we lay glittering in the gorgeous sunlight in this place made only surely for the Angels.

We laid in silence as my vampire eyes took in every molecule of this exquisite, perfect piece of our history. We had had so many happy times here. It was our most private place. As I laid amongst the wildflowers I remembered our times together in this meadow. We had danced in the twilight here, amongst the fire flies at dusk, made love under the stars at night, and spent our afternoons bathing in its beauty. If this was our last time here, this was the perfect way to spend it. With each other, lying in the grass, admiring the beauty of the place, in perfect symmetry of the very first time we had found this immaculate piece of existence. It was our perfect piece of forever, and if it had to end, I would carry it's memory with me for the rest of my immortal life, so that it would bloom forever in the vivid depths of my eternal mind.

Our happiness had to break at some point, and as night fell and the sun disappeared behind the storm clouds once more, I turned to Edward and with one thought sent him straight on his feet and racing me back through the woods.

_"You promised"_


	3. Combust

It was all I needed to think for his mind to be exactly where mine was. My thoughts were back at our cottage, and as soon as I thought them we were there. We didn't run back through the forest, we almost flew.

We slowed as we approached the door to our home.

Edward turned to me in the moonlight, his face illuminated like a pearl in ambient light. He couldn't have looked more perfect.

"Bella, this may be our last night here...you know that right? After tonight, we may never be able to come back here...they are expecting us at the square tomorrow, now that we have decided to leave, we have to gather the others." He was careful with his words, and I knew why. Our fight the night before had started because I was reluctant to leave, and I could tell by his expression that he didn't want another repeat.

I was too caught up in the moment to care at this point. I knew we had to leave in the morning, but I had made my decision, and my vampire mind would not allow me to change it. It was a permanent decision, one our kind stuck to once decided.

I said nothing as I gazed at the walls of our cottage that had been home to so many precious years of our life. I remembered Renesmee playing in the garden when she was six years old, leaping the gate effortlessly and giggling at her immaculate jump. I remembered the times Edward and I had spent in the living room together, just reading, enjoying each others company, and I remembered the private times we spent in the bedroom, the bath, every room of the house.

If this house was going to go, if it was going to be destroyed, I wouldn't allow anyone other than us to do it. We owed the cottage that much, we had built and re built it so many times over the years. Every few decades a wall or two would need replacing but we always kept it together. There were bricks from every century cemented into the walls. This cottage was our work of art, and I would not allow nature to be the one to crash it to dust. It was ours.

I finally decided to speak.

"Edward...let's bring the house down."

"What...why?" He looked shocked. "You want to bring it down? How?"

I rushed him so fast he didn't even have time to register that I had moved.

Catapaulting myself into his arms, I smashed into his stone chest with the force of a wrecking ball, my lips crashing into his and caressing his tongue with my own. He responded immediately to my kiss. I was desperate and he could feel it.

I kissed him long and deep, tilting my head to the side and opening my mouth to explore his. His hands, which were by his side when I rushed him, grabbed at my shoulders wildly before moving up my neck and into my hair. I moaned and with one hand grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him violently towards the cottage as my back slammed into the door. We smashed straight through it. The wood splintered against my back and the door fell to pieces under my feet.

It was satisfying to finally have Edward this way again. It had been too long since the last time we had done this, I wanted tonight to be ours and ours alone, no troubles...just pleasure. I needed it.

He broke our kiss with a gasp and as soon as he did, I pressed my lips immediately back to his in sucession three times, our mouths smacking together loudly. I moaned quietly against his lips before I finally stopped kissing him.

Edward looked at me with blazing eyes. He still had his fingers wrapped tightly against my hair. The feeling was most pleasant.

He looked thoroughly surprised with my outburst.

His eyes narrowed, and I realized a challenge had begun. "Alright Mrs Cullen, you want to bring it down, lets bring it down." He said in his most smouldering voice. I felt like my knees could give out, but I wanted to win this one.

One of my eyebrows tilted up and I gave him my best seductive stare. His eyes widened and I smirked.

He brought his left hand away from my hair and trailed it slowly across my cheek, his fingers stroking lightly across my collarbone and his hand wrapping around my throat. My insides were trembling. His touch sending shivers across my body that traveled right to the spot just inbetween my legs. He put slight pressure on my neck, his fingers still round my throat, and I backed up a few paces, our eyes locked in an erotic dance.

When he had backed me up to the far wall of the cottage his hands flew out against my shoulders, pushing me forcefully into the stone of the back wall. It made a splintering crack as I slammed into it and my hands instinctively went out to protect it from breaking.

"Why Mrs Cullen, I thought we were bringing the house down...not protecting the walls...again" He purred seductively in my ear.

I turned my head to look at him, his face was smug. I cocked my eyebrow at him, taking a step forward so my lips were right up against his, teasing closeness, but not touching. I moved so they were just about to meet his, but pulled away right as we were about to kiss and instead brushed my nose and lips along his jawline up to his ear, as he had done to me earlier. He made a noise of frustration and longing in his throat. I had never seen him look so turned on.

"We are" I whispered, and I felt him shudder. He opened his eyes to look at me and I stepped back towards the wall once again so my back was against the cold surface and slammed my hands with all the force I could give straight into the stone.

The effect was immediate, I felt it crumble to powder beneath my powerful fingers as if it was made of flour. A deafening crack brought the wall and half of the ceiling above tumbling to the ground in front of us. The beams holding up the floor above slammed into the ground, ripping apart the pipes in the walls so that water flooded out onto the rubble. As soon as the stone hit the floor Edward was against me, his hands reaching down to the tops of my thighs to lift me off the ground. He held me up with one powerful arm as I wrapped my legs around his tightly. I could feel his erection pushing into me through his jeans and smiled against his mouth.

Victory.

I searched and found his lips again as he moved us over the debris and towards the bedroom. He kissed me fiercely as he went, his tongue probing mine. His fingers dug roughly into the flesh of my thighs in delicious ways and I was once again glad that vampires didn't need to breathe. I would have died by now through lack of air had I been human, but despite that fact, he still left me panting and gasping. It wasn't because I needed the air, but because I could feel every part of myself gasping for more. He groaned quietly in between kisses at my reaction and as he kicked open the door to our room I heard the wall creak and shudder with the force.

He put me down a foot or so away from him so I was standing breathless in the middle of the room. He stalked me like a cat, his lithe, athletic body walked slowly round to the left of me in a predatory dance. He stared. My eyes followed him as he moved, staring back. We were at a stand still, who ever made the first move would lose. I backed up so I was standing a metre or so away from the doors that led straight out to our garden. Our eyes were still locked together, sending shudders through me. I couldn't wait any longer, I needed him and our little play with the walls had only made me crave his touch desperately.

Game over.

_"Edward...I need you to touch me". _I threw my thoughts at him and he heard them as instantly as I had said them in my head.

"Where" He answered coyly. He was behind me in a split second, his fingers wrapping around my body tightly and caressing my sides, making me shiver. He held me in a vice grip, and I loved it. He kissed the top of my shoulder lightly and I sighed. His left hand reached teasingly slowly under my silk blouse and smoothly glided up to the material of the underside of my bra. With two fingers he lightly traced the lace outline under my breast and I moaned quietly, tilting my head to the side as he kissed along the side of my neck. With his right hand he began to undo the buttons on the front of my blouse. I could feel his erection pressing into me from behind.

_"Where do you think...you know where"._

He knew, but he was enjoying dragging this out. He was the expert at this, I was all too happy to play along. He finished undoing the buttons and my shirt fell open. He continued to kiss along my shoulderline and I gasped as I felt the tip of his tongue lick straight up my neck, ending with a bite just below my ear. I exhaled sharply as I felt my arousal spark all the way inbetween my legs.

"You want me to touch you here?" He asked as his left hand suddenly reached under the material of my bra and cupped my breast in his hand. My eyes flew open and stared at the wall of the bedroom as we swayed lightly from side to side. He was having way too much fun torturing me, but I was too turned on to care. His touch sent a pleasurable shudder through my body as he teased a moan from my lips. He moved his hand across my hardened nipple and I let out a soft cry as he stroked my breast. I exhaled a shaky breath. This was almost too sexy for me to bear.

"Or would you perhaps prefer I touched you here?" He whispered quietly into my ear. His right hand dipped lower and lower across my ribcage at a slow pace and my eyes fluttered closed. When he reached my navel he traced round my bellybutton with his fingertips, causing me to hold my breath in anticipation. He moved them in a slow circle down towards where I needed him most, but stopped just before. I growled in frustration. I could feel the pleasure inside my body skyrocketing.

He chuckled against my neck at my response and continued down towards the line where the top of my jeans met my skin, tracing a line from the right side of my hipbone to the left and back across again slowly with his finger. He continued this pattern lightly, using just the tips of his fingers, over and over again, back and forth, back and forth.

"Edward please" I was desperate. This had gone on far too long, I couldn't take any more teasing.

Finally, his hand dipped into the front of my jeans, under my panties, and I cried out at the feel of his hand against my wetness. I was soaked. His fingers found my clit and pressed against it. I moaned loudly, reaching my left arm up into his hair as he held his fingers against me. Hard. He didn't move them, he just kept them there, teasing. I shuddered with pleasure. We hadn't even begun.

I moaned long and deep. My head leaned back against his shoulder of it's own accord. Every inch of me burned for him. He was never going to stop tormenting me. Edward knew exactly how to keep me on edge without pushing me over. I knew he was waiting for me to beg him, so he could win the game. He didn't move his fingers at all, he just pushed his two fingers harder against my clit whilst placing butterfly kisses below my ear.

"_Move your hand" _I thought desperately.

"Well Bella, if that's what you want" He shrugged, and started to remove his hand from my underwear. I reacted instantly, before he had a chance to even think about not continuing.

"No!" I shouted, and grabbed him before he could take his hand away completely. My fingers grasped his in an iron grip. I would have crushed a mortal man. I covered his hand with my own to stop it from moving and undid the top of my jeans quickly with my free hand, pulling the buttons completely off and ripping the jeans away from my body so that I stood in only my panties. Removing my jeans had taken only two fractions of a second to complete, and Edward laughed.

"In a hurry?" He asked, wearing a thoroughly amused expression.

I ignored his comment and pulled his fingers under my own and pushed them straight back down to my clit, letting out a relieved cry as I felt the pleasure return. I moved our hands together against my tight bundle of nerves and my eyes closed at the sensation. I didn't know if I was the one moving our hands or if it was him, but we moved as a unit, my hips starting to rock back against his body. I could feel his breathing picking up against my neck and it only made the feeling more intense, more alive.

I was experiencing too much pleasure to care, or argue, or tease. I just needed him to keep his hand against my body in the delightful way it was currently moving. He circled my clit over and over with his fingers, on and on, pressing hard, coaxing, and teasing it relentlessly.

My voice shook with need "Don't stop...please please don't stop" I pleaded with him.

My own fingers were losing their grip on his, the pleasure overwhelming my senses and weakening my control until I removed my hand from his completely. I could not hold on, the sensations were too intense. Instead I reached my arm behind my body and found Edwards shirt, twisting my fingers into the material at his side. He grunted low against my ear, twirling his fingers around quicker, making me cry out with pleasure. I screwed my eyes shut as Edwards hands brought me right to the edge of oblivion. I was panting, teetering on the precipice of the most exquisite feeling, my breath released from my body in harsh gasps.

Edward could feel that I was getting close, and in a torturous move, slowed the pace of his fingers down so that he was barely moving.

My voice was strained and came out barely above a whisper. I was teetering on the edge of my orgasm and he wouldn't allow me to get there, my breathing slowing down to deeper gasps, it was infuriating.

"Edward please" I urged him.

I felt his lips smile against my neck and pleaded with him again. "Faster"

"Why Mrs Cullen, would I do that, when I am so thoroughly enjoying playing with you?" He answered.

My hand released it's hold on his shirt as he quickly removed his fingers from my wet centre. He spun me round to face him so fast I didn't see the room spin, I was in too much of a daze. In one quick move he reached down to my panties and tore them from my body, leaving me in only my bra.

"That's better" He smiled appreciatively at me and his eyes took one sweeping look up and down my body. I tingled under his gaze, his golden eyes drinking in every line and curve of my body.

"Theres only one thing that could be improved on" He stated.

"Oh? And whats that then?" I asked.

He moved slowly towards me, his hands undoing his shirt buttons as he walked until he was shrugging out of his shirt entirely, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. He was beautiful. I could see his erection straining against his jeans, and my mouth watered at the sight.

He was right up against me suddenly, nose to nose. I trembled with passion. He pressed his lips once to mine in a chaste kiss and before I could respond, pulled away.

"This" He said, moving one hand up to cup my breast through my bra. His lips went to my neck and I sighed, my head tilting back and my eyes staring at the ceiling as he planted wet open mouthed kisses along my jawbone and neck until they were drifting across my collarbone and down towards my bra. I gasped. I could feel my eyes drifting shut with lust, I could barely keep them open any more. His teeth nipped at the area between my breasts and I moaned long and deep, fisting my hands in his hair as his lips continued their alluring descent to where the material met in the middle. His sensual, erotic tongue then licked right across the fabric of my bra above my nipple and I let out a long passionate cry.

I was suddenly standing in front of him naked. I was too lost in the feel of his mouth and teeth against my body that I didn't notice he had ripped my bra off with his teeth until I saw it lying in tatters at my feet.

I looked up. "I liked that one" I protested.

"I have something you'll like a lot more, trust me." He said seductively, sending me a look of promise that sent chills down my spine.

This was Edwards favorite game. He just loved to tease me, to make me beg for it and then take it away, only to give me the most mind blowing orgasms when I least expected them. We had made love to each other a million times, we had kissed, sucked, and fucked each other almost every night for a thousand years. He was my definition of heaven. All these years later it still felt new every time. We never grew tired of each other. We still made love to each other through the night until the sun rose over the peaks of the mountain. After all this time, he was still my addiction, and I his.

He reached down to grasp my thighs, and lifted me onto his body. I gasped in pure desire, my lips finding his in a deep kiss. I twirled my tongue around his mouth, tasting his vivid scent and kissing his perfect lips until he groaned in response. He carried me towards the double doors and backed us up to the wall. In one quick devastatingly passionate move, he thrust his two fingers without notice hard and deep inside me.

"Oh my god!" I shouted, my head snapping back immediately, cracking the stone. I let out a loud wail as his fingers curled inside my body, hitting that delicious spot inside me that caused my thighs to clamp together around his back. He slid his fingers in and out, every instroke curling them gently and pushing across my g spot. I bit into his shoulder, moaning at the sensations, before thrusting my head back against the wall. I was moaning so loudly I could no longer hear the strained sounds of the wall as it buckled against the force of my strength. My back pressed into the stone harder as his thumb started circling my clit, making me cry out in strangled cries and moans from the most exquisite pleasure. It was coming straight from deep inside my body, it's feeling intensifying with every thrust of his hand.

His hands picked up their pace as he felt my body tremble beneath his teasing, and torturous manipulation of my g spot and his fingers increased their pressure to an achingly hard rythm as my body began to near it's orgasm.

Edward knew I was close, and pushed his naked chest closer to mine against the wall, capturing my lips in a wild kiss as I moaned. He had bewitched me so effectively that I had lost the ability to speak. The pleasure was so intense that the shield around my body released it's hold on my mind and pulled Edward unrestricted into my thoughts.

"_Oh my God, there, keep going...don't stop...Edward, Edward please don't stop..."_

His fingers continued their unrelenting, punishing pace against my clit and my g spot simultaneously, pushing in and out, sliding against my wetness. I threw my head back again in ecstacy, splintering the wall behind me so badly it ripped apart from the ceiling and came crashing down into the next room, sending clouds of dust billowing up from the floor. The living room and bedroom were now one large, open room, filled with dust and debris. I suddenly found myself with nothing to lean against, the wall completely gone from behind me and I was dependant on it to keep me up. A small part of my brain realised we had just destroyed the supporting wall of the house, and just as I thought it, Edward heard it in his head too.

"Oh shit"

_"Oh shit"_

Edward still had one hand buried deep inside me, my insides still on edge, as the ceiling above came crashing to the ground around us, pulling down the entire top floor of the house. He had just enough time to swing us round and onto the floor as all manner of debris including the upsiairs walls and roof fell to the floor in a thunderous roar as the house was destroyed around us. The whole top floor of the house came down on top of us as the walls bounced and ricoched off our bodies in the destruction. I couldn't have cared less at that particular moment, as Edward had me pinned to the floor, my legs still wrapped tightly around his body. I was gasping with pleasure, with the feel of his hands still sliding into me. I was so close to orgasm, just tipping over the edge, when Edward removed his hand from my body, leaving me desperate and clinging to him.

"What the hell are you doing don't you dare stop now, Edward i'm just -" I almost screamed, but he had other ideas. He cut off my complaint with a powerful kiss, and I moaned into his mouth in frustration. I couldn't believe he had stopped me from coming again right as I was about to go over the edge. He grasped my ankles around his waist and planted my feet down on the floor in front of him. I lay on my back with my knees in the air, spread open for him.

"I know you were...but I had another idea" Hs perfect mouth grinned wickedly.

He stood up swiftly, ripping his jeans away from his body so that he stood naked before me in all his marvellous beauty. I sighed at the sight of his erection, which was standing to attention against his pale body. He was gorgeous. He never ceased to silence me with his perfection. I was panting still from the feelings he had just given me, but not quite let me enjoy properly. Edward dropped to his knees in front of me, leaning down and cupping my face with his hands to kiss me sweetly and slowly.

"Bella, lie down...let me finish what I started" He whispered against my lips.

"You better, I can't believe you just..." I answered, pouting.

He kissed my lips again, cutting me off, and then pulled away to give me his most seductive stare.

"If you don't lie down...and stop talking, however will I be able to make you scream Bella?"

He didn't need to tell me twice, and I lay on the floor of our cottage staring up at the stormy sky through the gaping hole that used to be our ceiling.

I felt his lips move across my neck, my collarbone, and finally down to my breasts as his tongue swirled around my left nipple, kissing across my body and to my right, pulling the hardened peaks into his mouth and sucking slowly. I sighed, running my fingers through his hair and shivered as his mouth moved down my stomach, kissing every inch of me as he went. He paused at my navel, licking a small circle around it with his tongue as he had done with his fingers earlier. I moaned, my breath hitching in my chest. I didn't need to breathe, but this feeling consumed me to the point where I couldn't contain the feeling inside my body without a release, and as Edward wasn't giving me one any time soon, I needed to taste his scent on the air, drink in every part of him as he pleasured me with his tongue.

I whimpered, the feel of his tongue against me was insanely pleasurable, and I shuddered knowing exactly where it was going to end up. He took his time getting there, pausing after every kiss on my body to lick the tip of his cool tongue across my skin.

_"Oh Edward that feels..."_

My body was already tightening up just from his descent. His kisses became open mouthed the nearer he got to my wetness, and just as I thought he was finally going to kiss me there, he pulled his head away and looked up at me.

"_Edward, god please, don't make me beg you, just do it please I can't take any more of this...just kiss me"_

He chuckled and pressed his lips to the inside of my thighs, my legs widening in response. He licked and kissed a long slow trail up to the inside of my legs, grazing his teeth across where my femoral artery would be. I arched my back and my fingers twisted into his bronze hair as I felt the most delicious mix of pleasure and pain.

"_Edward...I'll come just from this if you don't stop torturing me, you know what I need please, oh please just do it...please" _I whimpered in a silent cry that went straight to his mind.

He looked up at my face, my chest heaving with desperation, and spoke in a hard, demanding voice.

"Say it, out loud" He ordered. "I want to hear you say it, not think it, tell me what you want"

He kissed a line from the tops of my thighs to just above my clit, where he blew softly against it, making me almost scream with the pleasure. My body shook as he did it again, teasing, blowing cool air up and down my slit and onto my bundle of nerves. My head twisted to the side and I felt like I would come just from this, without him touching me at all, I had done so before.

I gave in. Finally I could take no more and screamed out "Edward put your mouth on me PLEASE"

"Victory." He chuckled

I couldn't care less that he had won the game. At that point all I wanted was him. His mouth finally lowered to my clit and he kissed it softly, over and over again. I mewled in response, my hips arching up to meet his mouth as he fastened his lips around it and sucked it into his mouth. I cried out, I didn't know if it was because the ceiling was gone that I could see the stars or wether the bright lights in front of my eyes were from the intense pleasure between my legs, but I did see the stars that night.

His lips continued their assault on my clit, bringing me closer and closer to orgasm. My hips bucked against his mouth as he grazed his teeth against my clit and I screamed out a strangled cry. His hands gripped my hips tightly to keep them in place as I could no longer keep them still. He licked and sucked on me until I felt like I would cry from the sensations I was feeling. My voice cried out over and over again, each time the pitch getting higher the more it went on, I couldn't stop myself, I was gasping and begging, pulling his head closer to my body with my hands as his tongue began to flick quickly against my clit.

"Oh my god oh my...Edward, that's...I'm..." My voice had reached such a high pitch I couldnt finish, my breath catching in my throat as the beginnings of an orgasm stirred inside me.

He brought his right hand away from my hips and down underneath my body, pushing his fingers into me once again.

"Bella, you're so wet, you feel so amazing, the way your body shakes, pulls me in, it's like a drug to me...you taste amazing" He murmured, his low voice making my clit vibrate as his fingers pushed all the way into my body, hitting my g spot once again and stroking it lightly.

"I can't...Edward I'm about to...don't stop please" I begged, and this time he didn't pull away.

I had no idea how fast he was moving, but his fingers pushed into me with all the force his vampire speed could give. I was screaming, my voice crying out his name over and over again, pleading and begging for release. His fingers formed a V inside my body and coaxed against my sweet spot, pushing hard in succession rapidly against it as my body rocked violently with pleasure at every hit. At the same time, he attatched his lips to my clit, nibbling, flicking and swirling his tongue round and round until I finally I combusted.

"OH MY...OH MY GOD! NOW! Yes Edward...Edward...I'm coming...I'm..." I let out a deep, ecstatic cry from the back of my throat, where I had been holding in all my tension. It released from my body in powerful, Earth shattering waves.

All the pleasure within my body spiraled out like a firework from deep within, sending pleasure shooting out like lightning from my g spot all the way through to my clit and I clenched my thighs hard around Edwards head as I shook and convulsed. Every part of me was on fire. My teeth were gritted together hard, letting out my air in shuddering, moaning gasps. I experienced one of the most intense orgasms I had ever felt. My head slammed into the tile floor, cracking straight through it and my fingers crushed the stone to dust at the side of my body as the other hand fisted into Edwards hair so hard I heard him groan.

My hips continued to move with the waves of pleasure as they streamed through my body, my neck stretched out in an arch as I held Edward to my body with all the force I could. I came around his mouth as he rode me through my orgasm and didn't stop licking and sucking on me until the tremors doubled, sending me headfirst into a second powerful aftershock. I cried out again, my body quivering desperately as the feelings were so intense I had no idea how I was still concious.

"Oh my..." I cried out. My eyes screwed shut in pleasure as the aftershocks continued as Edward kissed my clit gently, his fingers slowing down against my sweet spot and stroking me deep inside my body, in and out, his fingers dancing inside me in a most delightful way. I drew my breath in shuddering gasps as my trembling body finally slowed down.

He took his fingers out of my body finally and I whimpered, I was still sensitive, and his fingers caused further sparks of pleasure to pulse against me as he removed them. I felt my breathing slow as I opened my eyes slowly. It took me a long time to gather my senses and come out of my daze.

For the longest time I was lost to the pleasure, staring blissfully up at the sky through the shattered ceiling. I eventually recovered and looked down at Edwards face. He was looking up at me with lust filled eyes from between my legs. He looked smug.

"Enjoy yourself Bella?" He asked, smiling innocently and cocking his eyebrow at me.

I found my voice. "Edward, I really don't know what you look so happy with yourself about" I grinned back at him like the Devil.

"Revenge is sweet" I said innocently.

I pounced on top of him, pinning him to the floor. My arms held him down by his shoulders beneath my body. This was just the beginning.

_"Baby, that was just the foreplay"_


	4. Renovation

It was a curious thing, to be surrounded by such destruction and be perfectly content with it, to see all you once knew and loved dearly reduced to rubble around you. Everything was destroyed, all our memories, but I was glad that we had been the ones to do it.

A small part of my brain registered that I should care more about the chaos currently surrounding us, the water pouring like rain from the burst pipes, and the absolute racket we were sure to be making, but I saw Edwards perfect face staring up at me and I couldn't focus on anything else but him in this moment.

He lay beneath me in all his Godlike glory, as I sat naked above him, looking down at his marble chest.

He looked up at me with such desire in his amber eyes. It melted all my worries away in a liquid gold rush that shot straight to my heart. He loved me, I loved him, so absolutely. Nothing mattered apart from being together in this moment.

I had his arms pinned above his head and felt satisfaction that he was adequately immobilized. He was mine to do what I wanted with. Revenge. He could probably throw me off if he really wanted to, but he was obviously in no hurry to do so. I was in no hurry to let him either.

His eyes drifted down the length of my body and back up to my face as he tried to raise his head to kiss me. I pulled back so I was just out of his reach and rocked my hips against him. We both let out a breathy moan.

I couldn't wait any longer and finally moved my lips down to his to kiss him passionately, our tongues moving together in an erotic dance. His hands tried to break free of my hold but I kept him down, using all my strength to do so.

I broke off from our kiss to whisper against his mouth. "Edward, what you just did to me in there...that was incredible..."

I glanced up and met his lust filled gaze. He was so disarming, my dead heart jolted at the look of desire in his eyes, and for a second I lost my control. A second was all he needed. His hands broke free of my hold and fisted into my hair, pulling my head back down into a hard kiss. I moaned into his mouth, reaching a hand between our bodies to grasp his hard length.

He broke away from our kiss, gasping. "It certainly did sound like you enjoyed it"

I could feel the water dripping from the burst ceiling pipes falling all around us, creating a river of water which ran across the floor and pooled around us in little streams. We were essentially sitting in the middle of a flood, but I didn't mind at all. The droplets bounced off our hard bodies, creating a delicious view of my wet naked husband. I leaned down to his chest and with my tongue, licked a line of water from his collarbone, all the way down to where it pooled just above his navel. He sighed, his head falling back to the floor.

"You don't play fair Mrs Cullen" He chuckled. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Always" I murmured and smiled at him.

His voice was charged with a low intensity when he spoke. "You're dangerous...a little siren, I can't resist you my Bella. The way you look when you shake, the way you tremble, your smile when you feel good...the way your breath still hitches when I touch you like this..."

As he spoke he began to walk his fingers in a teasing ascent up my thigh, slowly making their way higher as he raised his head and smirked down at me. My eyes closed in pleasure, his fingers making my skin tingle. I let out a low moan.

"But your smile, it's my favorite thing...I could watch you in ecstasy for the rest of eternity." His fingers continued to walk up my thigh, creeping slowly inward.

I tried to keep focus.

Damn, this was exactly why I wanted to keep his hands away, I was too easily persuaded when he touched me like this.

"Edward, I think it's time I showed you what else I can do with my mouth...other than smile" I grinned and stopped his hand with my own, holding it against my thigh before he could make me surrender.

In a flash he bolted up to a sitting position so that my legs were draped over his own. We were skin to skin, my arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, grasping his hard back muscles with my tiny hands.

He pressed his body up against mine and I shuddered, his left hand running through my hair and pulling my head to the side as he licked a long line up my neck, catching the water droplets as they ran down my throat, ending with a kiss just below my ear.

He planted a soft kiss against my earlobe and I sighed, my head falling back in absolute bliss. I could barely keep my eyes open.

His breath tickled my skin as his lips moved like a feather against my ear. "I could drink a case of you darling...and I would still be on my feet." He whispered sensuously. My eyes fluttered closed and with a sigh, I moaned. His lips continued to kiss the drops of water as they fell across my neck, catching them with his ice cold tongue. He melted me.

This night was perfection, I was in utter heaven. I pulled Edwards body against my own with all my strength, and finally surrendered. Nothing could break the connection between us, our bodies were charged like live wires.

Edward pushed me back against the floor roughly, his body resting between my thighs so I could feel his hard length pressed against my leg. He paused to look down at me, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You are so very beautiful Bella" He said with a smile, and bent down to kiss me. He got half way to my lips before his head pulled back suddenly, his face in absolute shock.

"Get dressed! Quickly we don't have much time" He said in a rush, bolting to his feet.

"What? What are you talking about Edward! Get back down here" I said. I was totally confused, and a little dazed.

His head spun around to face the open field where our back wall used to be, and it took exactly two seconds for me to see why he was so panicked. Before I could react in exactly the same way, it was already too late.

I heard the booming laughter before I saw his face.

"What the HELL are you DOING! Oh brother, now that is something I NEVER thought I'd see! Ha ha ha!"

Emmett had bounded into view from the canopy of trees surrounding the cottage and was bent over double with laughter as Edward tried to shield my naked body from his eyes.

I was so embarrassed I almost couldn't think straight, I couldn't move to get my clothes because Edward had so unceremoniously ripped them to shreds. None of our possessions were in the cottage, they were all up in Alaska, it annoyed me that we hadn't considered this before.

I was completely naked, lying on the ground of our destroyed home, which we had so obviously just been engaged in elicit activities in, and I had absolutely no clothes.

Edward moved in such a blur to get his shirt from the other room that I didn't even see him move before I was wearing it. It barely came to the top of my thighs and I darted behind one of the ceiling beams as Edward looked back at me "stay there".

"Oh you think! Get rid of him Edward!" I shrieked and ducked back behind the beam.

"Emmett go, leave NOW!" Edward shouted, his fists balling up in anger. It only made Emmett laugh louder. He could barely get his words out, I had never seen him in such hysterics. I didn't find it quite so funny.

"Decided to renovate the house did you! You know what, you really shouldn't make so much noise next time, we thought there was some big ass fight going on up here! But I see little Bella was getting her naughty on!"

He stood up straight and waved directly in my direction adding an over animated finger gun salute. He burst into another round of ear splitting laughter when he clocked me hiding. "Hi Bella! Nice beam you got there!" And waved enthusiastically at me as I ducked back behind it once again. If I were human my cheeks would be burning a vivid red colour.

Edwards voice shook with anger. "Emmett, Bella and I are a little busy at the moment, so if you don't mind, I need you to turn around...and walk away. Just walk, you can laugh all you like later and I'm sure you will, but right now you need to LEAVE!"

I peeked out from behind my beam and could see that Edward was stood a couple of feet into the field outside, trying his best to shield me from view. He was completely naked and I was seriously regretting ripping all our clothes to shreds.

Emmett didn't seem to mind Edwards discomfort as he slapped his hands against his knees, his ear splitting cackle resonating through the field.

"Wait wait!" Emmett said, holding his arms up "I need to tell you something, thats why I was on my way up here, honestly I didn't mean to intrude on your...re modeling" This was followed by another round of thunderous laughter.

"Get out NOW!" I shrieked.

"Alright keep your panties on!...Oh wait, you aren't wearing any!" He howled with laughter.

I stayed crouched behind my beam, my trusty beam which was all that protected me at that moment from absolute mortification. Of all the people that could catch us like this Emmett was by far the worst. We wouldn't hear the end of it for a hundred years.

"Emmett if you don't go right the hell now I will seriously RE MODEL YOUR FACE! What do you want!" I shouted. "And can you at LEAST turn around!" I added.

His voice was serious again when he next spoke, the humor of the situation forgotten. "Alright alright, but I just thought I should let you know..." He trailed off.

"What, Emmett what is she going to be mad at you for? Whats going on?" Edward answered an unspoken thought with a worrying tone to his voice. I was getting irritated, and unnerved.

Edward was obviously hearing something I was not, and I wondered why Emmett wouldn't just say it out loud. This bothered me.

"You're joking!" Edward shouted at him. "Please tell me you didn't just allow her to do it, how could she be so stupid!"

Emmett looked like he didn't know what to say. At last he spoke so I could hear. "She went to Rosalie...I promised I wouldn't say anything to you for an hour. Rose thought she should at least get a head start."

He turned to Edward with a bashful expression "I'm sorry bro but you know how Rose is with her...I didn't know what to do, but you needed to know. Rose will kill me for not waiting the hour but I was torn in two."

Even though I couldn't see Edwards face, I could see that whatever he was realizing in his head from Emmetts unspoken thoughts was causing him to panic. His hands ran through his hair and I could see his head shake back and forth.

"I can't read minds, will you please spit it out so you can leave, Emmett!" I screamed.

Emmett finally spoke. "I thought you should know...your daughter boarded a flight to Houston about forty minutes ago. She's leaving."

His words sent an anger through me I could not contain. My thoughts broke free of my shield almost of their own will and went straight into Edwards head. He turned to look at me with a horrified expression. I could see by his face that his own thoughts mirrored my own.

We would lose Renesmee.


End file.
